


𝙈𝙊𝙊𝙉𝙇𝙀𝙎𝙎 𝙉𝙄𝙂𝙃𝙏⇾ legolas greenleaf

by softsuki_3



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuki_3/pseuds/softsuki_3
Summary: ❬❬ ⸙: ❛ you're father would not approve of this...of us ❜───────────────Sephir, who was taken in by Thranduil at a young age, has grown into a highly skilled warrior. He is Tauriel's second in command and tasked with protecting Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm. However, when feelings get in the way of responsibilities, things get a little complicated.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_Do not be afraid of love_   
_or the course it will take._   
_There is no certainty in life._   
_Choose love first and_   
_choose love last and it_   
_will give you more than_   
_you ever give it._

**\- Donna Goddard**

───────────────

Golden light dribbled over the land like syrup on oatmeal. The leaves shimmered like a mirror flecked mosaic and the morning dew sparkled on the bejeweled cobwebs and grass.

And in a moment Sephir is casted in crimson, bathed in a rosy glow; how the sun gives each dawn without even the asking or the earning of the light. He moved his fingers through the air that grows brighter with each passing moment until it becomes a new bold day.

The sunrise means so many things as it drifts in, igniting the colours of the world. This light is the greatest artist in history, creating beauty on the canvas beyond the still world. Along the way, these new rays will reveal silken webs and grass wands of many hues, the rich browns of oak arms, the silver-cream of our moon above.

"The sight is one of many things beautiful within this world."

Sephir glanced at the newcomer who now stood by his side. A pair of blue eyes pierced through his own, except unlike the beautiful blue jewels Legolas inherited from his father Sephir's were hazel. He bowed his head in respect and greeting.

"Good morning, my prince."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that when we're alone Sephir?"

"Sorry my prince," Sephir replied, an amused glint in his eye. He probably shouldn't admit this, but he enjoyed pushing the prince's - Legolas's buttons.

"You infuriate me," Legolas informed sweeping his gaze across the lands of the Woodland realm or as it was now known as Mirkwood.

"That's what I'm best at, pushing people's buttons is my specialty."

"One that will get you into trouble one day if your are not careful Sephir."

The other elf brushed his concern aside with a simple wave of his hand. He understood that Legolas cared deeply for his friends, but Sephir didn't need anyone to worry about him. He was strong enough to take care of himself.

"You're up early," Sephir noted, watching as the sun continued to rise, splashing life into every living thing its rays touched.

"I could say the same for you. Why is that I wonder."

"I...couldn't sleep much last night is all," Sephir answered.

"What troubles you my friend?"

Sephir could feel Legolas's unwavering gaze falling upon him, yet he refused to meet it head on. He didn't want to see the concern that lay in those enchanting eyes of his. Instead, he shook his head as an attempt to dismiss the conversation and pivoted on his heel.

"Its nothing my prince, we should head back before your father sends a whole search party to find out about your whereabouts."

"Sephir-"

The male didn't give him a chance to continue. He simply bowed his head in Legolas's direction before climbing gracefully down the tree he was perched upon. A sigh filled the quiet space around the prince before be followed after Sephir.

───

The arrow sliced through the air with deadly procession before finding its mark in the center of the target. After him and Legolas had returned, they both went their separate ways, taking care of responsibilities that were required of them. For Legolas it was stationing troops, attending meetings with his father, and training the troops. As for Sephir, he also had to lend a helping hand when it came to training the troops.

As Tauriel's second in command, he was constantly training as to not be left behind. He was made her second in command for a reason and in all honesty, it drew lots of attention. Not just from the troops but from the king himself. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint him.

"Someone's training early."

"Tauriel. A pleasure as always," Sephir responded without turning around to glance over his shoulder.

She stood soundlessly by his side as he allowed another arrow to cut through the air before embedding itself in the center of his target yet again. Tauriel didn't just see her as captain, he saw her as a sister. She was the one to teach him the basics of combat when he first arrived in Mirkwood. It wasn't long before the two formed a friendship that not even the sharpest elven blade could cut.

"I didn't see you or Legolas at breakfast this morning," Tauriel spoke glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

Sephir lowered his bow, turning to face her. He didn't pay any attention to the elves that passed by in the corridors, most likely eavesdropping but failing miserable to come off as undetected.

"I don't have the faintest idea what you mean," he responded, playing the innocent card.

"Did you two go out into the forest again? You know how the king feels about that-"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him and stop scolding me. We just watched a new day fall upon the land, that's all."

"So what you're trying to say is that you both watched the sunrise together?" Tauriel concluded, her lips pulling into a smirk.

That knowing look mixed with mischief sent an unpleasant chill down his spine. He rolled his eyes and crossed the training field, heading towards the stables.

"Are you going to ask him to the moonlight festival this year?"

The male elf didn't bother replying as they walked into the stable filled with horses. He set his bow and quiver on a pile of hay then went over to pet the horses. If there was one thing he absolutely adored, it was animals - horses to be exact. They were such peaceful and beautiful creatures.

"Who are you asking to the festival this year?" Sephir questioned, dodging her question.

"I haven't decided yet, but if there's one thing I'm sure of it's that Legolas wants to go with you this year."

"Don't be ridiculous Tauriel, he can go with anyone he wants-"

"But he wants to go with you," she firmly stated.

She sighed seeing the uncertainty on Sephir's face.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself. Anyway, I've got troops to train and places to patrol. I'll see you later."

Sephir pulled his attention away from the current horse he was petting to watch Tauriel's retreating form. Once she was out of sight, Sephir released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Was what she said true? Was Legolas really thinking of asking him to the moonlight festival this year?


	2. Chapter 2

Sephir took a shower, washing away the dirt and sweat from all the training he managed to squeeze in late into the afternoon. Dinner had just finished not too long ago, and the only thing Sephir wanted to do was sleep. Exhaustion ate away at his body and mind. Sephir turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel to dry himself off before pulling on his tunic, admiring the beauty of it, the feeling of silk on his skin.

He tugged unconsciously at the strands of his silver-white hair, a bit distracted with his thoughts that traveled back to dinner. The way Leoglas wore a small smirk...and his mesmerizing eyes that drew him in...dashing eyebrows and lustful lips that he longed to....

No, what was he thinking?!

Sephir did not know when he began to notice Legolas's unearthly beauty. His golden hair soft and lustre, his fair skin that seemed to glow like the moon in the darkest shadows, his tall and well defined body full of power and mystery. Sephir shook his head, warmth spreading to his cheeks.

He shouldn't be thinking of Legolas like that. Legolas was his prince, the man he protected with his very life. He was just another guard that swore an oath to protect the prince at any cost. That's all he was and that's all he'd ever be. Anything more than that was wishful thinking; a fairytail that would never come true. The sound of three soft knocks upon his bedroom doors pulled him from his thoughts.

Sephir took a moment to gather himself before exiting the bathroom. He crossed the bedroom, pausing as his hand grasped the door handle. He took a breath - pulling the door open as he exhaled.

"L-Legolas...what are you doing here?"

"Forgive me for the unexpected visit. May I come in or is this a bad time?"

Sephir nodded, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He stepped aside, opening the door a bit wider to let the male in before closing it. Legolas took a moment to glance around Sephir's bedroom chambers, a small smile brightening his beautiful face.

The silver haired male pushed himself off the door and walked passed the prince, trying to gather his thoughts into one piece. Sephir cleared his throat, earning Legolas's attention.

"Is something wrong?" Sephir questioned, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then...why are you here?"

"Do I need a reason to see you?" Leoglas asked, answering the question with a question of his own.

Sephir caught his breath as Legolas held his gaze. His eyes were the blue-green of the mountain lakes, hues that could tell tales of the sky and hills of green grass. Legolas was the one to break the unspoken spell as he gestured to Sephir's hair.

"Would you like me to braid that for you?"

Still finding himself unable to speak, Sephir simply nodded. Legolas walked around the bed, disappearing from view. A moment later, Sephir felt the bed dip behind him before sensing Legolas's presence. Fingers began to gentle separate and tug his hair, braiding it.

An art that took years of practice; a rare skill. Sephir closed his eyes, the tension in his shoulders easing. He submerged himself at the feeling of Legolas's fingers in his hair. They were the hands of a skillfull archer.

"You're hair is beautiful," Legolas's voice breathed behind his ear.

Sephir felt his face flush, suddenly aware of how close the other was, the warmth that radiated off of Legolas. Most people believed him to be cold hearted based on his cold demeanor and emotionless face, but Sephir knew that wasn't who Legolas was. He knew him better than he knew himself.

"Its strange....its not normal at least not among your people. I'm sure everyone thinks I'm anything but normal," Sephir responded, his voice no higher than a whisper.

Legolas's fingers removed themselves from his hair, allowing the long braid to settle in the middle of his back.

"That's not true. It really is beautiful."

"Its weird."

"Its unique."

Sephir fell silent. There were people that found his hair beautiful but others found it odd and strange. At a young age, Thranduil took him in and raised him. Sephir had no memory of where he came from, no recollection of his parents or if he had siblings. He couldn't remember his life before coming here to Mirkwood and it was so _frustrating._ Why couldn't he remember anything?

A thumb brushed his cheek delicately, pulling Sephir back into the present. He found Legolas's blue hues filled with concern and questions.

"What troubles you?" Legolas inquired.

"Its nothing."

They both knew that wasn't true but Sephir was grateful when Legolas simply nodded, deciding not to push any further. He removed his hand then stood up, adjusting his golden tunic.

"If you ever need to talk Sephir, I'm here."

The male nodded, not trusting his voice due to fear of giving away his true emotions. Legolas bid him a _'goodnight'_ before seeing himself out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

From the rich brown earthen hues of the forest ground to the sweetness of the blue-white sky, the forest is a three dimensional wonderland for the eyes who are willing to absorb the light.

In this forest Legolas is with his tribe of wood and leaf, among the giants who's roots hug the earth. It is a place of ancient souls, of the creatures who dwell with the sweet sounds of moving water and bird songs. Somehow this is more home than home, perhaps one day he'll eventually understand why. But for now, he continues to admire its beauty.

Upon the forest floor lie trees of yesteryear, fallen in storms long forgotten. The seasons have been harsh, stripping away the bark and outer layers, yet rendering them all the more beautiful. They have the appearance of driftwood, twisting in patterns that remind him of seaside waves; even the colour of the moss is kelp-like.

They are soft, damp, yet his fingers come away dry. Legolas tilts his head upward, feeling his hair tumble further down his back; the pines are several houses tall, reaching toward the golden rays of spring. Birdsong comes in lulls and bursts, the silence and the singing working together as well as any improvised melody. A new smile paints itself upon his angelic face, rose-pink lips semi-illuminated by the dappled light. As much as he longed to stay here and bask in nature, his duties came first. So he continued onward - gaze sweeping this way and that in search of Sephir.

The forest was like an orchestra of his mind, playing one enchanting symphony after another. Her leaves dance to an unheard beat, whispering their songs to the wind. In here, sheltered by the mighty trees, is every kind of life, from the humble beetle to enchanting birds of every colour. She was by far the most exquisite creation within this land. One that has been untouched by the darkness.

As he continued deeper into the forest, a voice caught on the wind - dancing delicately through the air. Legolas followed the soothing sound. It wasn't long before he arrived in the clearing of the forest - a meadow of sorts and in the middle of it was Sephir.

His silver hair cascaded down his back in gentle waves - as he knelt among the Castilleja Miniata's and the Lupinus Formosa's. A beauty among nature. His gaze spoke intelligence. Without words Legolas is aware of his heart, of every emotion that swims beneath those calm features.

There is a softness in Sephir's movements, an inner peace that reminds Legolas of a forest deer - that he is truly in this moment and no other. Legolas has spent his whole morning stuck inside, in meetings with his father, yet right here and now he felt a connection. It was a conversation without words. The beautiful notes that Sephir sung reached his ears. 

_May there always be angels to watch over you_   
_To guide you each step of the way_   
_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_   
_Loo-li loo-li lai-lay_   
  


Suddenly, as if sensing his presence, Sephir fell silent and looked up - catching Legolas's eye. He hastily stood up - dusting himself off as he briskly made his way in the prince's direction.

"Ah..."

Sephir fell silent at a loss for words, embarrassment washing over him at being caught. Legolas decided to spare him from feeling any sort of embarrassment.

"You have a very beautiful voice. One that should be shared with others instead of hidden."

When it was clear that Sephir wasn't going to say anything, Legolas continued. "Where did you learn that song?"

"Ah...well my mother sang it to me."

"Your mother? You remember her?"

Sephir shook his head. "No but I remember this song. It was like...a lullaby."

Legolas hummed thoughtfully. "Well you'll have more time to think about it when we get back."

"Are we going somewhere?" Sephir wondered out loud, following after Legolas who began to retrace his steps out of the forest.

"We are. The king wants us to scout the northern part of the forest - a sickness has fallen upon it. Let's hope it doesn't spread." He glanced at Sephir from the corner of his eye. "As soon as we get out of here, I want you to get ready. We'll be leaving shortly after."

Sephir nodded. "Understood."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Sephir stood beside the King's throne as a black haired dwarf stood in front of it. He watched in silence as the King spoke up, breaking the tense atmosphere between the two.

"Some may imagine that a Noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary or something of that ilk."

Thranduil circles around the dwarf, eyes searching for something. He leaned down to look at the dwarf's face closely.

"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. A King's jewel. The Arkenstone."

Sephir's face remained blank but that didn't stop the questions from filling his head. What was an Arkenstone and why did this dwarf have a connection with it?

"It is precious to you beyond measure," Thranduil continued. "I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

That caused a reaction out of the dwarf who smiled and spoke.

"I am listening."

His voice was a lot deeper than Sephir would have guessed.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine," Thranduil proposed.

"A favor for a favor."

"You have my word. One King to another."

"I would not trust, Thranduil, the great king, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us! You lack all honor!" the dwarf exclaimed.

Sephir narrowed his eyes, body tensing - preparing to spring into action if it was required. He did not like the way this dwarf spoke to his King, however he wasn't done.

"I have seen the way you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!"

Sephir glanced in Thranduil's direction, a look of disbelief flashing across his face. Surely that cannot be right, Thranduil would do no such thing. He helps those who are in need, just like he did for him when Sephir was younger.

"May you die in dragon fire!" the bearded dwarf snapped.

Thranduil closed the space between the two in a blink of an eye, his face remaining a few inches away from the dwarf's face.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire!" Thranduil replied, his voice laced with a deadly venom. "I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North."

He stepped back, turning on his heel to walk up the steps to his throne. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him."

Thranduil makes a motion with his hand and in a second the guards grab a hold of the dwarf who struggles as they take him away.

"Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait."

A silence falls over the throne room, Sephir relaxing his tense shoulders as Thranduil descended from his throne. Without a word, Sephir followed after the king who left the room, walking down a set of stairs that lead into another room that he wasn't aware of.

Tauriel arrived a few minutes later and Sephir walked across the room to stand by her side.

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past," Thranduil says.

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my Lord. But more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur, if we could kill them at their source-"

Thranduil cut Tauriel off, a small frown settling upon his face.

"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task."

"And when we drive them off, what then?" Sephir questioned. "Will they not spread to other lands?"

Thranduil glanced at him. "Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom we endure. That is all, inform the others of the task at hand. Sephir, stay here."

Tauriel and Sephir shared a quick glance with one another before she made her way back to the set of stairs. Sephir turned his attention to the King.

"My Lord?"

"What is it?"

Sephir hesitated before asking, "Do you think it is wise to keep them here? The dwarves?"

"Thorin made his choice. I offered my help but he refused."

"Yes but, what he said about you turning your back on his people...is that true?"

"It has nothing to do with you," Thranduil responded, turning to face him.

Sephir hadn't noticed the distance between the two. He was close enough for Sephir to fully extend his arm out and touch the King's shoulder.

"I understand but-"

"But nothing. This conversation is over."

"But my Lord it doesn't seem fair to keep them here when they have done nothing wrong-"

Sephir's head snapped to the side as a sharp sting erupted within his cheek. A metallic taste coated his tongue. He raised a hand to his cheek as Thranduil allowed his hand to drop to his side, a furious look upon his face.

"May I remind you that you were not born here. You know nothing of our ways. I may have raised you here within these walls but that doesn't mean anything. You're simply another disposable soldier that can easily be replaced. Mind your tongue and remember your place," he hissed.

Sephir swallowed the lump in his throat; his face a blank canvas. "Yes my Lord."

"Get out."

The male bowed before turning elegantly on his heel to make his way up the stairs; holding his tears at bay.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
